The Hybrid Wars Book One: The Beginning of The End
by GhostDog401
Summary: Summary: Hunters and Hybrids are at war. What happens when 12 year old Kelly Bliss gets stuck in the middle of it and her life comes undone.
1. Prelude

**The Hybrid Wars**

**Book 1: The Beginning of The End**

Summary: Hunters and Hybrids are at war. What happens when 12 year old Kelly Bliss gets stuck in the middle.

**Prelude**

12 year old Kelly Bliss was curled up in the corner of her cell. Her face was hidden behind trembling arms and her right leg was shackled to the corner of her cell. Why had this happened to her, she hadn't done anything wrong.

She trembled as the clear glass door slide open, she kept her head down, she didn't want to see anymore scary eyes, and she didn't want to see anymore guns. She felt tough hands grab one of her arms and heard the click of her shackle being unlocked.

Still she kept her head down. "Come on," A voice said, but it wasn't a harsh voice. The voice was soft and soothing.

For the first time she looked up, a teenager stood in front of her. His face was hidden behind a worn cloak and Kelly trembled in fear. She had learned to trust no one. Her own parents had given her away, they had called her a monster, and they had stopped loving her.

She let soft sobs shake her body as the cloak teen carried her out. To her surprise they left her horrible prison, building and all, and he whispered, "Don't worry I'm going to take you somewhere safe. After all people like us need to stay together."

For once Kelly saw his eyes; they were emerald green and glowing. They were soft and friendly. For once in her life Kelly felt safe and loved. She liked the feeling and nestled down into the boys' chest before this wonderful dream could end.

**Please Review!**


	2. Welcome To Camp

**Chapter 1 Welcome to Camp**

Kelly awoke to whispering voices and she lay quietly listening. She had gotten very good at this, it was almost all she ever did in her cell.

"Danny do you really think that she was worth it?" A girl's voice spoke softly.

"Sam, all halfas are worth saving. I've been through worst then just going into a Guys in White HQ. Besides she may be able to help," A new voice, the soft one from her dream spoke up.

"I don't know, but Danny the war is going on. I'm not even supposed to be here."

"I know, but Tucker comes too we just need this war to end. I can't believe it even started. It was all my fault if I had just been able to. . ."

The girl, Sam, cut him off, "No Danny, don't think like that. They could have accepted you and kept the secret no you didn't start the war. Your parents did."

"Sam it's a stupid fight, a fight that we can't win. Were outnumbered, they've shut us off from the Ghost Zone and the Were Zone we can't get any reinforcements. While the Guys in White can always train new Ghost Hunters and well making a new halfa of any kind is a bit messy. They have gotten parents to turn in their kids, Sam we can't win this war."

There was a strong silence then the sound of a tent flap being opened and a new voice entered it was ruff, like a wolf's. "Sir, did you succeed in your mission."

"Yes, Rick I did," The smooth voice, Danny's spoke.

"Do not call me Rick, I am no longer that boy, I am Black Tooth, I have decided to go by my attack name as many have. I suggest you start going by Phantom, Danny."

"No, Black Tooth, you may try to hide behind false names, but I will keep mine. Now any news about a treaty with the Vamps?"

"No sir, but we believe that they will join. Their hunters are coming fast and their Zone has been shut down as well."

There was a sigh as Danny spoke, "We will lose this war, the Vamps has the weapon their hunters created does it work?"

"Yes, their fangs no longer have affect on the hunters. They do not injure, kill, or turn, but sir we have to way to get to the full ghosts, wolves, or vamps. After they retreated into their Zones they were all shut down."

"I know, I know, but there has to be some way."

"Danny, do we know what type the girl is yet?" Sam spoke, trying to change the subject.

"No, we don't, but I think ghost. They are the most common and she had on an ectochain. Speaking of her lets go see if she's awake."

The squeaking of chairs and the tapping of feet flowed to her ears. Kelly sat up, a soft blanket fell down off her shoulders and she watched as three people walked in.

The first was a teenage boy, 17 maybe 18 years old. He had raven black hair, ice blue eyes, and an old pair of clothes on.

Next came a girl, about the boy's age. She also had black hair, but her eyes were violet purple and her clothes were a little nicer. The girl was obviously a Goth, after all she was wearing all black.

Finally a huge boy came in, he was strong and had on a fur vest and jeans, his eyes were wolf like and a shady green his hair was dark brown and shaggy. (Like a dog's) The boy although tough and hardened had to be no more than thirteen almost her age and his eyes almost seemed to flicker to sadness before turning back.

Finally she found her voice and she asked, "Where am I?"

The raven haired boy smiled, "You're at a safe place. My name is Danny, and this is Sam and R-Black Tooth. We are here to help teach you how to fight. You will never be taken again."

Kelly nodded tears of fear started to crawl down her cheeks, but she shook them away. "You said that I was a halfa or something. What's that?"

Danny looked at the girl named Sam and she nodded, and Danny spoke, "We are all halfas here. Half human half something else, we know of half ghosts, half werewolves, and half vamps or vampires. We are usually all made my accident. You will find wolves and ghost in this camp, but vamps will come soon we hope. We believe that you are half ghost, do you remember anything that might help us?"

Kelly nodded and spoke voice still trembling, "Yes, I remember training with my mom and dad. They were telling me that I would be the next best hunter then there was a big flash. A green portal thing appeared

and sucked me up. There was a lot of pain and then when I came back, I was different, my mom fainted and my dad called mean people, in white suits then I ended up in a prison. Were they have been trying to

fix me. Then a boy with green glowing eyes came and saved me."

Danny nodded and said, "I'm that green eyed boy, that was my ghost half you saw watch." The boy made two blue rings appear around his body and he was replaced, by a white haired, green eyed boy. He was wearing a black and white hazmat suit with a DP symbol, then he changed back.

Kelly looked at him and then said, "I think I can do that watch." She concentrated trying to find the cold center in her body, but instead of two blue rings like the boy's a purple flash appeared and then she too

was different. She had on a purple and white costume. A purple skit that went down to her knees, was there and white leggings went down to purple boots. She wore a purple skin tight long sleeved shirt that

went down to white gloves. She saw her over hanging bangs turn white, while they should have been brown. She wondered if her sapphire blue eyes had changed as well, she looked over to a small dark mirror

and saw although her eyes remained the same they glowed warmly. "See!" She said proudly.

Danny nodded, "Yep she's a ghost, Sam will you show her where she'll be staying and train please I have some things to disgust with Black Tooth."

Sam nodded and grabbed Kelly's hand, "Come on I'm going to show you your new home and family."

Kelly nodded and as they walked looked back just in time to see Black Tooth transform into a big shaggy brown furred wolf and Danny into the ghost then Danny phased them through the tent and they were gone.

**So How Do You Like This Next Chapter?**

**I WORKED REALLY HARD! SO I HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Attacked On The First Day

**Chapter 2 Attacked on the First Day**

Kelly awoke to loud shots and running footsteps. All the other kids in her tent were awake as well. A loud bell sounded and many of the older girls were getting on armor and changing into their other ego.

The head of her tent a girl named Emily, grabbed her out of bed and yelled, "Change."

At first Kelly was confused and then her eyes lit up and she changed into her other form in a purple flash, "Like this?"

Emily nodded smiling warmly, "Yes, good job now hold still Kelly." The sixteen year old then started to put light weight armor on Kelly. "There you go, now if you can help it I want you to stay away from the fighting okay."

Kelly nodded, and she felt tears of fear fall down her cheeks, "What about you?" Although she barely knew Emily but, she was like an older sister to Kelly.

Emily smiled and said, "Me I fight, but Amber will watch you."

A thirteen year old girl with red hair appeared and nodded to Emily, then spoke to Kelly, "Don't worry I'm new too. I'm a werewolf halfa what are you?" The girl's voice was soft and almost sounded like a lonely wolf's howl.

Kelly looked at her. Amber had red hair and shining green eyes, like pine needles and Kelly had to smile as she said, "Ghost." Not knowing that Amber already knew.

"Well then Ghostly Kelly, how about while the big kids are out fighting we come up with attack names," Amber got really happy as she brought up the subject.

"Attack names?" Kelly asked not seeing Emily change into a white haired ghost with black streaks and fly off.

"You know like your other ego's name. Like Danny Fenton's is Danny Phantom and Rick Hunters is Black Tooth."

"Oh okay," Kelly said smiling then asked, "What do you look like in your wolf form."

Amber smiled and something shinned under the wolf skin vest she wore as she changed shape and soon a red hair wolf with a white marking like a rose on her right shoulder.

Kelly thought for a seconded and then said, "Flower, I mean the marking looks like one."

Amber the wolf shook her head and in a gruff voice said, "No it's not a very fearing name."

Kelly thought again and said, "How about Rose."

Again Amber shook her head and said, "Nah, I mean I know what the marking looks like, but it sounds so girly and defenseless."

Finally Kelly's eyes lit up and said, "I know how about Thorn. It has to do with roses and it doesn't sound girly."

The wolf Amber tilted her head and the howled saying, "Yes, I love it now it's your turn." Amber changed back the rose marking glowed in tell she was human again. "Okay let's see here. Your outfit is purple and white and your eyes are blue. Hmm . . . . How about Violet."

This time Kelly shook her head, "No, I don't even like purple it was just the color of the suit I was wearing when I turned into a halfa."

Amber giggled at this comment and then the giggled turned into a laugh and the laugh turned into a snort, "Okay," She said panting. "Okay no Violet how about, um Kelly Phantom you know since Danny Phantom rescued you."

Again Kelly shook her head no, "I don't want to seem like a fangirl."

"Okay then how about Ivy, you know like Poison Ivy, because when you think poison you think dangerous right?"

Kelly's eyes lit up and she nodded, "Yes, I like it," but before she could say more a loud blast was heard and the roof of the building collapsed making Amber change and Kelly jump back in fright.

Kelly tried to charge up an ectoball like Emily had taught her, but only got a sparking ball about as big as a baseball. She gulp, "Come out now!" She yelled trying to keep out the fear.

When the smoke cleared she saw a smirking grin and a large gun. The holder of the gun was a man, a man in a white suit and he snarled, "Why hello Kelly we miss you so much at the HQ." With that the gun charged and before Kelly could react a beam shot out straight towards her.

Kelly gasped frozen in fear, she saw Amber as Thorn lung for Kelly, but Kelly knew that she wasn't going to get there in time and she closed her eyes flinging up her hands, but to her surprise the hit never came she peeked open an eye to see a green shield wear she had flung her hands the beam had shot back at the man who was now lying on the floor in a daze.

"Come on Ivy," Amber still as Thorn barked and they were off. Thorn running faster than any regular wolf and Ivy flying right behind her staring in shock at all the shooting going on around her, hybrids and hunters alike were falling.

Then she stopped dead in her tracks because she saw Emily, sixteen year old Emily struggling against tight shining green ropes as she was being dragged into a truck. "No," Ivy yelled zooming towards Emily, but was shot back by a beam.

She heard Emily yell as she was being put in the truck, "Run Kelly! You and Amber run we are losing this battle. Try to find the Vamps their camp is our meeting point maybe I will see you there. Follow the others."

With that Emily was gone and Thorn was tugging on her boot growling, "Come on we need to go."

And Ivy followed green shining tears of ectoplasium falling from her eyes as she flew above Thorn and she promised then and there that she was going to save Emily or die trying. That was her first mistake.

**Hey I hope you like this next chapter I really do because you meet Amber.**

**Also I need a human and attack name for a Vamp. I'm open for suggestions right now I have Lilly, and Moon Fang for a girl or Nick and Bear Fang for a boy. HELP!**

**Please submit you suggestion in a review or say which one you like better a boy or a girl.**


	4. Talking to a Phantom and A Wolf Fight

**Chapter 3 Talking to a Phantom and A Wolf Fight**

**(When I say Ivy/Thorn they are in Attack Form –Ghost/Wolf- Kelly/Amber in Human Form)**

Ivy floated by Thorn, they halfa werewolf looked at her with big sad eyes and let out a mournful howl causing others, halfas and real wolves alike, to join in the howl of defeat and lost.

Ivy realized that she wasn't the only one who had lost someone; one of the leaders had lost his girlfriend as he had been trying to get her out of camp. Ivy watched as he floated above everyone else eyes hopeful, but worried.

Every now and then Ivy could hear him mumble, "She was human, what was I thinking bringing her here." Then he'd go quite, his emerald glowing eyes wet with tears.

Ivy looked up at him and got a daring idea. Carefully she flew up to him and tapped his shoulder he turned around quickly ready to fight, but when he saw it was her he stopped.

"Oh Kelly it's you," He said sadly.

Ivy gave him a sad look and said, "My name in this form at least is Ivy, but that was not what I came to tell you. I want to know what happened to the boy who saved me. I want to know where the boy is that broke into a Guys in White HQ just to save me."

The boy gave her a sad look and said, "That boy is now half gone, he was lost when Sam was lost. I am no longer that boy."

Ivy shook her head, "No," she said thoughtfully. "No, I believe he is still there it's just, he's scared to come out. The boy that swore never to forget his name or replace it he is still there. The boy is worried to lose others he loves, but I know he will see Sam again, because I know that she felt the same way about the boy. Halfa or not."

This time the boy broke a grin and he sighed, "You reminded me so much of Sam, and I believe that you are right. I can't hide from my troubles behind false names. I still am Danny Fenton, but I am Danny Phantom just as much. The name Danny though is in both showing me that I care about my name."

Ivy smiled, "Your Welcome." She whispered to herself as she flew back down to Thorn watching a now hopeful Danny Phantom gain Danny Fenton back in his heart.

She landed next to Thorn who looked at her for a seconded and then laughed, "Your crazy, to approach him without a real need to."

"But, I did need to," Ivy spoke to Thorn. "He needed me. He saved me and now I have saved him now we're even."

Thorn shrugged and continued to walk, just then the person in front of her stopped, a white wolf with a lightning bolt shaped spot of black fur, causing Thorn to bump into her.

The wolf turned around sharply growling and snapping at a now dazed Thorn, she lunged for her, but Ivy got there first and she picked up Thorn, struggling to fly under the weight of her form. "Change," She panted, as she tried to stay airborne.

Thorn's rose mark glowed and soon Thorn was gone and a fearful Amber was in Ivy's arms. Ivy was able to go up higher with her load lightened and flew out of the angry half wolf's way. "Come down here! You coward," She howled following right under Ivy.

Ivy felt sweat bead her forehead as she struggled to keep Amber up and get away from the angry wolf. She looked at the other halfa's for help, but they just stood/floated there waiting to see what would happen and Ivy glared at them, they took no notice.

One person in the crowd started to chant, "Fight, fight, fight!" and soon the crowd chorused, "Fight, fight, fight!"

Ivy could do nothing she felt her strength leave her and she fell to the ground trying to make her decent slow for Amber's sake, but she couldn't she plummeted to the ground changing back into Kelly and watched as a shaken Amber got to her feet and changed ready to fight for her friend.

But Kelly saw that the battle was a losing one as the white wolf charged and Thorn howled as she stood next Kelly refusing to leave, but the blow never came instead a green shield appeared around them and Danny Phantom stood in front of them glaring at the she wolf.

"Stop," He commanded. The wolf didn't she continued to bash into the shield. "I said Stop!" Danny yelled it eyes glowing deeper with hatred. "We have enough fighting going on around us right now as it is without causing problems in our own camp!"

The wolf stopped, but growled deeply, "This isn't over." Glaring at Thorn and with that she roamed off into the crowd.

Danny sighed and at down reverting over to his human form as he walked over to Kelly who was brusied and cut from her fall and trying to break Amber's. He shook his head and looked over at Thorn, "Amber I need you to go find Rick."

"Rick, sir?" Thorn asked confused. "Oh and my attack name is Thorn."

Danny sighed and shook his head, "Okay then Thorn I need to find Black Tooth."

Thorn nodded and ran off into the crowd howling.

Danny sighed and leaned over Kelly, "What you did was very brave." He told her softly. "Not just anyone would try to stop a fight as you saw."

He glared over his shoulder at the bystanders who shuffled nervously, "How could you people," He spoke loudly. "How could you just sit and watch as a battle went on in our own army!" No answer, 'Fine then," and he turned back to Kelly.

Soon a big brown wolf stood next to Danny, and Danny's strong arms helped her onto his back. Thorn stood next to the big wolf and spoke softly to Kelly, "You didn't have to do that."

But Kelly smiled and said, "Yes, I did, because I knew that you would do the same for me."

This cause Thorn to smile and raise her head in a high pitched happy howl, causing Kelly to laugh before she fell asleep on Black Tooth's back.

**People I NEED NAMES.**

**I also would like to thank turkehead987 for giving me some suggestions right now the poll (Look on profile) says that most people want a boy. PLEASE VOTE NOW.**

**(Boy: Human- Nick Attack-Firespark) **


	5. Meet a Half Vamp and Someone Else

**Chapter 4 Meet a Half Vamp and Someone Else**

Kelly awoke on a small cot standing over her was Amber, green eyes filled with tears and worry, next to her was Danny who smiled once he saw that she was awake.

Amber's eyes lit up when she saw Kelly sit up and stretch and Amber caught her in a hug and Kelly winced as she came in contact with her bruises.

"Sorry," Amber said pulling away and her cheeks flushed red.

"It's okay, but where are we?" Kelly asked.

Danny smiled and said, "We are at the Vamp's camp. They have decided to join us in this war, but I would stay on their good side if I were you." He winked at Kelly and then said as he stood up, "Well I'll leave you two alone for now." With that he left.

Kelly decided to ask the question that had been on her mind since Danny had said that they were at the Vamp's camp, "Have you um maybe seen Emily?" She asked Amber, her light of hope flickering insdie her heart.

Amber shook her head and Kelly's face fell, but then she said, "Hey, you want to go outside?"

Kelly nodded and shakily got to her feet, using Amber as a crutch, and then slowly she walked outside. The Vamp's camp was nothing like their make-shift one of tents and small buildings, this camp had many buildings and a huge wall ran around the camp. All around halfas moved, some in attack form, some in human, but everyone was working.

Then something caught her eye there was a big hole in the middle of the wall. The stones around it were half chard from some explosion. Halfas of all kinds were helping fix it.

Then Kelly saw something beyond the wall. A tall figure was perched in the tree and she had a feeling he wasn't supposed to be there.

"Amber," She whispered as she turned ghost. "Amber I need you to get Danny or somebody. I think I see a spy," with that she flew off into the trees.

**Kelly's Pov**

**(In first person, for good affect)**

Quietly I flew up behind the man, and I saw under his camouflage a perfectly clean white suit. Yep, he was a bad guy and charging up a sparking baseball sized ectoball I threw it. Then I gasped as nothing happened, and he turned around smiling wickedly.

Then he spoke, "Well hello there Kelly. I can't believe you would do this to me, after all you know me." It was true I did know him. I knew his sapphire eyes, and shaggy blond hair. I knew his pearl white teeth grin and I knew it all so well, but what I knew most was that he was one of the top inventors for the Hunters.

"You don't scare me," I gasped finding my voice, throwing another ball.

He lifted his hand and I had to move fast to keep from getting hit as my ball spun back at me. "You like?" He asked smiling. "Yes, I was going to give it to you when you were done training, but sadly you left us."

"I didn't leave you!" I yelled loudly shooting ectoball after ectoball even though I knew that it was no use. Tears began to form. "You tossed me away, as soon as I become something you didn't like!" Tears now blurred my vision and still I kept shooting months of anger and hate going into every throw. My eyes began o glow deeper and my ball began to grow and spark less. "You never loved me and I never should have loved you!"

Finally the man got board and he grabbed my ankle. I struggled and tried to go intangible, but I couldn't and finally I gave up tired and beaten. "See Kelly, I know how to handle traitors like you. Know we've made a machine that will fix you and every other halfa here. Doesn't that sound good, now come on why don't you come with me." He put fake sweetness into the last sentence and I felt disgusted.

_How dare he, _I thought and then yelled, "No! I don't need to fixed."

The man frowned and then said, "Fine then if you refuse to come now then I just take you beaten." With that he tapped a button on his wrist and then the pain.

I'd never felt anything like it. It was like being struck by lighting and being cut and bruised all at the same time and I screamed, then it stopped and I stopped panting.

"How about now, sweetie will you come home?" He smirked.

"No," I said panting from pain, barely floating in the air. "No, and don't call me sweetie, I'm not your girl anymore and in this form I'm not Kelly, I'm Ivy!"

He smiled again and pushed the button and again the pain came spreading through my body, I felt myself change back into Kelly and my eyes began to close then it stopped and he said, "There now your Kelly again and this is the form you should always be in."

My eyes glowed and I knew one thing that I wasn't going to satisfy him and with a great deal of effort I turned back into Ivy, scowling, and waiting for the pain and the pain came, but this time I knew I wasn't going to change.

I fought every moment the flash would sometimes appear, but then it would disappear as I struggled against the pain and darkness. Then I heard a howl and then a cry of alarm and pain and I fell down to the ground, but never hit it. Strong arms held me there and I looked up barely awake, bleeding from several cuts new and old.

A boy had caught me he had messy black hair, but he wasn't Danny. His eyes glowed a scarlet red and he hissed at the man from the tree, showing two fanged teeth popping out against the others. _A half Vamp_, I thought and changed back.

He set me down and carefully and then stared up at the man, I followed his gaze and I saw Thorn snapping at the man as he stayed just out of reach. The boy leapt, inhuman abilities followed.

He snarled at the man as he brought him down and the man laughed, "I have a gift for you too Vamp." The man pulled out a small gun and shot the boy the blast came out a pure gold and the boy was sent crashing into a tree.

Thorn struck next diving for the man's throat, but the man dodged and spun around grabbing another gun and aiming it at Thorn shot it. She dodged, but it grazed her leg and she howled in pain toppling over and whimpering. The gun continued to smoke silver and the man smiled.

_No, _I thought. _No, no this is not happening. _

I watched eyes full of fear as the man walked up to her grinning, "Well Kelly I'll make you a deal. You come with me and I let your friends here not become one of the Fallen how's that."

_The Fallen, _I thought. _What was that? _

I scrambled back each movement hurt and felt like pins driving into my skin, as the man approached me, he got closer and closer.

Then he was toppled over teeth were latched onto his skin and he howled in pain as he tried to throw off the boy he had just shot. Smoke was still rising from the wound and the boy's eyes showed pain behind anger.

Then the man smiled and he threw off the boy, two marks shown in his skin. They bleed as if all of the blood was now focused on that one point, but the man reached up and put a patch onto the wound and then in horror I watched as it soaked into the skin.

The man smiled madly and grin like a lunatic, "See you are no match for me, I am the greatest hunt. . ." He was cut off as he screamed and fell face first into the dirt. A black wolf was on top of his back, growling and snapping above his head, he had a long curved mark on his shoulder that almost looked like a tooth. _Black Tooth, _I thought recalling old memories.

Others came running out a silver wolf with a black crescent moon marking on her shoulder ran over to a now changed Amber who was moaning softly in the grass and the wolf set to work licking wounds and nudging her awake.

Another halfa Vamp came out and started to help the boy, he lifted up the boy's shirt and grimaced. Then yelled, "We need help old Nick took a blow."

Soon other Vamps gathered round and gasped with disgust one even said, "This is bad even at our highest power point, around midnight; they're able to hurt us this bad. Imagine during mid-afternoon at our weakness."

I moaned and became noticed for the first time and I heard murmuring break out, "The spy said he knew her and that she knew him as he was dragged off."

I looked up sure enough the man was gone, but his struggle was shone on the ground.

More whispers, "How do you think she knew him?"

"I don't know maybe she's a spy!"

"No, if she was a spy he wouldn't have told us he knew her."

"Still, I gonna have her watched."

_What, _I thought. _This isn't fair. _

I was about to speak up when an angry voice spoke up above the others, "Stop!" Instant silence and I knew the voice. "She stopped this man from escaping with who knows what info he would have gotten!"

I opened my pain blurred eyes and above me was Danny, as Phantom. He knelt next to me and said, "Kelly, Kelly I won't make you tell me, but how do you know that man"

I sighed and new tears began to appear, "He was he was my dad. HE gave me away Danny, he threw me away like I was trash after I turned into a halfa." Then I broke down crying into his chest as he lifted me up.

"Don't worry Kelly I know just how you feel," With that he flew off glaring at the other halfas.

**Kelly just meant her dad, but it wasn't happy!**


	6. A Halfa's Story

**Chapter 5 A Halfa's Story**

**(Tells of How Certain Halfas got to the Camp)**

**(Back to regular Pov)**

Kelly groaned next to her was Amber. Slowly she sat up and looked at Amber, she was still out cold breathing soft and contently.

Wincing Kelly got up and walked over to Amber's bed. Amber had kicked off her sheets, showing her green basketball shorts and red and purple t-shirt. Then Kelly gasped, right above Amber's ankle was a long jagged silver cut.

_My fault, _thought Kelly as she touched the cut, lifting silver and red blood. She gulped and said, "My fault oh Amber, I'm so sorry. I should have waited this is all my fault." With that she started to cry sitting down on her bed.

Then she saw something the cut was disappearing soaking into the skin, but Amber didn't move. Kelly could see pain in her face however but, soon the silver color was gone and only red blood appeared in the scare. Amber then again relaxed.

Kelly jumped as a voice growled, "You know she'll be fine right?"

Kelly turned ready to fight and then Kelly saw Black Tooth. "Oh, um, ya I knew that. Um hi Black Tooth right?"

He nodded and sat down next to me on the cot, "She is a brave fighter, she had a hard life even before she came here."

"What?" Kelly said. "She said that she was new like me, after I first meant her."

Black Tooth smiled, Kelly think it was the first true smile Kelly had seen, but soon it was gone. "Yes, she is fairly new, but I helped train her. Did you know . . .? Kelly right?" Kelly nodded and he continued. "Did you know that I've been in this camp since I was six?"  
Kelly shook my head confused.

He sighed, "I can't believe I'm telling you this, but as you know most people are kick-outs Amber was one, you're one." Kelly cringed and he continued. "I wasn't one. I was born a halfa, I lived in a house in tell I was about three."

He smiled as he thought about happy memories. "My dad was the halfa, he was a strong werewolf, I remember how he would smile at me and change giving me rides on his back. My mother would laugh and stay by him making sure I didn't fall off."

Then his grin faded and his voice got dark, "Then we were attacked, you see the war had broken out and we were trying to escape. Men stepped into our house and instantly killed my father who was in wolf form then. By then I was about four maybe five, and had discovered my powers. Then they aimed a gun at me, and my mother and I still remember those voices they asked if I had developed powers unknowingly I changed and attacked. My judgment was blinded by anger and panic, they shot at me, my mother jumped in front of me."

Black Tooth choked and tears began to fall from hardened eyes. Eyes that Kelly thought would always be dry and hard. "I watched her die, Kelly imagine being just five and watching both your parents die. It was then that I ran. One man tried to stop me; I think I bit off his finger." Again he flicked a smile.

"I lived on the streets for a year or two constantly hiding and constantly on the run. Then a boy named Tucker found me. At first I was on guard I had learned never to trust anyone besides myself, but he took care of me in tell Danny could come and get me. Then I was sent to a camp, I learned in more detail about the Hybrid War and I learned that only a few real humans helped us. Tucker was one of them, Sam, the girl that was taken, was another, a girl named Jazz comes every now and then, but that's it really."

He looked at Kelly again and said, "They searved us as spies, but had to stay and train to be hunters. I think Sam and Tucker were Danny's best friends and that Jazz was his sister. Danny had a good life before this whole war started. **(Okay I know that I said that Danny was 15-ish, but he's really 18-19-ish okay sorry!) **Then his parent they . . . well that's his story to tell, not mine to share, sorry." He laughed as he saw Kelly's face fall and he said, "Don't worry I'm sure he'll come by and you can ask him."

As he left he told Kelly firmly, "Don't try to hide under fake names Kelly, use you attack name only when you are in your attack form."

"But you. . ." Kelly started.

"It was a mistake trust me," and then he was gone.

How long had it been since Black Tooth had visited? An hour or was it only minutes, he had given Kelly so much to think about. She heard Amber moan in her sleep and Kelly turned over onto her side (She was lying in her cot again after a healer had commanded her too) to look at her.

She was about to see if Amber was awake, when she started to whimper in her sleep.

"Amber?" She whispered. "Amber, are you okay?"

Amber again began to whimper and then she spoke, "No, I didn't do it! Mom, Dad it's still me! I'm not a halfa I'm a hunter like you guys."

Silence and Kelly froze listening as Amber continued, "Mom, you saw me shot down the ghost, Dad you saw me take out the wolf you see I'm still a hunter."

Kelly gulped and continued to listen and tried to ignore the tears down Amber's cheeks, "Mom please make Dad stop! Don't you remember how proud you were of me after I was able to help fight early."

Then Amber must have had a change in scenes because she started to moan, "No, I'm not a spy. Why can't you just help me, I may have been a hunter, but no more." Amber paused and a smile seemed to appear. "Black Tooth! You came to visit I thought that you were going away! Come on you can teach me more or tell me some more stories!"

Then there was silence and Kelly was given a lot more to think about.

Kelly didn't realize that she had fallen asleep in tell she awoke to voice's, she recognized one and was instantly awake and yelling, "Danny!"

Danny smiled at her and asked, "How are you doing?" His voice was unemotional and his eyes were weary.

"I'm fine, but you don't look so good, maybe I should switch you places." Kelly said.

Danny laughed and said, "You remind me so much of Sam." He went quiet after he had said her name and Kelly knew that Danny was about to give up hope on finding her.

"It will be okay," Kelly tried, but Danny only gave her a half a fake smile.

The he sighed and said, "I bet your right, but I'm worried. Sam was caught here at camp and the Hunters will be wondering why she was here. Then there's Tucker and Jazz to think about if they're found out it will be bad."

"Danny," Kelly spoke quickly before my courage was gone. "Danny what exactly happened to start the war."

Danny sighed and shook his head, "My fault," he croaked. "It was all my fault."

"But, Sam said," Kelly tried, but Danny stopped her.

"No, it was my fault, Sam just can't see that. It's a horrible story, a dark sad story are you sure you want to hear it."

Kelly nodded and Danny continued.

"Okay then, it happened five, four years ago when I was just fourteen. My parents were ghost hunters, and well I guess it was just me being careless. You see when I was about two years older then you I became a halfa too. The only people that knew were my two friends, S. . .Sam and Tucker, then my sister Jazz. My friend was a ghost hunter too, but we'll get to them later. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and I had so much fun,"

He smiled leaning back into happy memories, then he frowned, "But, it wouldn't last about a year ago, when I was 17, things went bad. My parents shot me down it ghost form." Danny's brow furrowed as he remembered painful memories.

"I remember waking up at my house down in our lab, they were talking about how I had Fenton DNA and how Jazz had tried to save me twice. Then they saw that I was awake and started asking all kinds of questions, every time I said something they didn't want to hear they would shock me, it hurt so bad." Danny closed his eyes and winced as if feeling the pain again.

"Finally I couldn't take it anymore I changed; we have a security camera in our lab remember that okay." Kelly nodded. "My parents. . . My parents they had hunted me, Phantom with a passion and well when they found out that I was him, they weren't so understanding. That's when Jazz came down the stairs she saw me tied down with ectoropes, and in human form. I remember watching my mom hold her back as my dad glared at me. I'll never forget what he said," Danny opened his eyes and Kelly saw tears.

"He. . . He said that _you are not my son. No son of mine is a ghost a monster_. He disowned me right in my face. He grabbed me by the back of my shirt and grabbed me ready to throw me into the Ghost Zone saying _you're a ghost this is where you belong_. I heard Jazz yelling, I saw Sam and Tucker come running down the stairs, I remember my mom saying something like, _Jack, there could be more like him. More monsters in disguise. Jack we need to find them, everyone's in danger. _That was the beginning of this war. I was tossed into the Ghost Zone Sam, Tucker, and Jazz's cries echoing in my ears, but mostly Sam's. I turned back and just before my dad closed the portal door I saw Sam struggling against my mom and tears down her face."

More soiled tears began to come to Danny's face, but he continued, "You remember the security camera, well my parents took that as proof and showed it to everyone. They then continued to tell about how they were going to catch _these monsters in disguise _and everything went wild. Schools were scanned on a daily basis and about two or three kids were always found the first couple of months. I was able to get out of the Ghost Zone, and as a reward I was able to watch my old school get attacked by werewolves, halfas and full alike." Danny looked up at her sharply eyes wild.

"It wasn't my fault, I tried to save as many people I could, but I only go Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and a couple other people out. Many others were changed into halfas, no one wanted to kill, just turn. Kelly do you know why each wolf has a marking on his or her soldier or any other place?"

Kelly shook her head and Danny continued, "Each wolf get's his or her own mark, when they are turned into a halfa, full wolves don't have a mark. Werewolf halfas are made when enough, silver gets in his or her bloodstream, I've heard getting the mark really hurts and a werewolf getting hurt by silver is the same way, but let's get back on track. I knew a few people who turned, the white wolf you protected Amber from, her attack name is Flash, but her human name is Paulina **(Gasp) **Paulina was one of the most popular girls in her school. I watched her get marked, two halfas held her down as another carried over a sliver amulet. **(Silver doesn't hurt them in human form, at least not much) **I tried to stop them, but others held me back saying _we are going to need as many as we can get. _I watched as they put the necklace around her and it sunk into her skin. I'll never forget her screams, they were horrible. I watched as the marking appeared. It burned up onto her skin, a lightning shaped bolt of silver across her cheek. Then it was over and Paulina fainted, then the other halfas took her with them. Putting her into car, where one in human form stood at the wheel. I saw others in that van, a boy named Nick he was 14, his twin sister Nicole, they each had star shaped markings on their knee. Nicole could have gotten away, but refused to leave her brother. There were two jocks, another three nobodies, and all together about 10." Again Danny sighed.

"That day I also saw a fruit-loop killed, he was a halfa too. I watched him die at the hands of my father and mother. I can't believe that I felt sorry for him, but I did. The fruit-loops a full ghost now, anyways. After a wolf told me where to meet them, and that a war was staring. I decided to hang out and try to see what would happen. I watched as parents cried, but soon all parents were turned rock hard turning in their own kids for experiments and stuff if they were halfas. Everyone 15 years and older was asked to train to become a hunter. I was the biggest target, Kelly I have over five thousand dollars over my head. I watched so many people I know die or turn. The only kids I know that are alive are,"

He held up a hand and ticked off fingers, "Dash, maybe Kwan, Jazz, Tucker, Sam is on thin ice, Valerie, the hunter, and a skinny nobody named Mikey."

"Finally I went to the camp that the werewolves had set up. There I meant everyone that had been turned, Paulina was the first to notice me, and she said, _Hey everyone we're saved Inviso-Bill is here. _I had so many people run over to me, and then I did what I never thought I would do I changed. Paulina **(Who had not seen the tape, not wanting to watch Inviso-Bill get hurt) **fainted, but most cheered for me."

He looked at Kelly and finally ended his story, "I was hunted constantly, by my friend Valerie, my parents, and others. Only Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, ever came to see me at the camp. Eventually we found the Vamps and asked for their help, they wanted to stay out of this, but soon as you can see they were forced to join our fight. We stared breaking into Hunter HQs to get halfas, and we tried our best to get to them first. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were our eyes, giving us messages and telling us who was who. I've meant Dash once on the battle field, and even though he had beaten me up day after day at school, he couldn't shot me that was the first time I saw Dash cry, he told me that he couldn't shoot a hero and left, I wonder where he is now?"

With that a half broken Danny stood and walked out the door trembling. As he walked out he turned to Kelly and said, "Kelly keep Amber safe, she means a lot to Black Tooth." With that Danny flew off.


	7. A Halfa's Story Continued

**Chapter 6 A Halfa's Story Continued. . .**

**(Sorry I havn't updated in FOREVER! But, you see I was abducted by aliens and then they gave me a horrible case of writers block and . . . . And. . .**

**-Stares at unbelieving crowd-**

**Fine, I didn't get abducted, but I did have writers block.**

**-Crowd nods in approval and starts to read story-)**

Kelly laid in bed her mind was filled with new thoughts and ideas, from Black Tooth, to Danny, to Amber, but mostly Amber what had happened to her? Sure Kelly had grown up a hunter at first, most of the recruits started as one, but why was Amber so hated when she first got here. At least that's what Kelly got from, listen to Amber sleep talk.

She looked over at Amber, she looked better and was lying there peacefully. Then Kelly wondered about the half Vamp from the woods, and then she wondered about her father. Finally she growled in frustration and it got the best of her. She punched into the wall and then later tried to ignore the new hole through the wood.

Finally she heard Amber groan and sit up, quick as a cat Kelly was by her side and asking, "Amber are you okay? You took a bad hit. How did you become a halfa?" Kelly froze and put her hands over her mouth. The question had slipped and Kelly saw Amber's eyes blaze for a second before calming down.

"I don't want to talk about it, as for how I am. Fine, I think. Silver doesn't hurt as bad for halfas, just like the sun for half Vamps. **(Please Pay Attention here) **Sure the sun weakens them, but it doesn't kill them like it does full Vamps, and the little sunlight gun things they suck can't even kill a full Vamp." Kelly noticed that Amber was trying to change the subject and went along with her. **(Please see very end of chapter for the reason I wanted you to pay attention. SEE 1 at bottom)**

"Hey, Amber do you know what the Fallen are?" Kelly asked.

Amber shook her head, "No one does really. All we know is that anyone who gets taken in to become one of the Fallen they never come back." Amber shuttered as did Kelly.

_Emily, _thought Kelly. _Emily was taken what if. . . _She gulped and pulled her thoughts back to Amber, who was still talking.

"Anyway I think the half Vamp likes you and. . ."

"Wait what?" Kelly was all ears now, not to mention turning red.

"I said I think the half Vamp likes you," As Amber repeated herself Kelly blushed even more.

But, her blush quickly faded and she punched Amber playfully in the shoulder, "Oh shut up a ghost and a Vamp can't like each other, much less hook-up." But secretly she hoped it was true, the Vamp looked cool enough. "But, maybe we can go see how he is if you're up to it."

Amber smiled and nodded instantly jumping out of bed only to have to sit back down. "Just give me a second Kelly," She said softly. "I stood up to fast, but Kelly how bad do you want me to tell you my story."

Kelly shrugged, but really she wanted to know desperately.

Amber must have seen it because she sighed and said, "I'll tell you on two conditions one sit down. I feel so short when you're standing and I'm sitting." Kelly laughed and sat down. Amber smiled and continued, "Next you have to promise me that you'll still be my friend after I tell you."

The request took Kelly by surprise and she started, "Amber why would I even. . ."

Amber cut her off harshly, "Just say yes or no." Watching Amber's green eyes turn a bright yellow. **(Sorry beforehand I forgot to tell you the color of Amber's eyes in wolf form)**

Kelly stared at Amber for a second before saying, "Of course Amber, I'll always be your friend."

Amber nodded and Kelly tried to ignore the tears running down her cheeks as she started to talk, "I started out a Hunter, like you and most others here, but unlike most others here I was on the battlefield before age 15. I fought beside my dad, my mom usually stayed at home inventing stuff or was going to classes taught by some Maddie Fenton person. My whole life revolved around fighting and that all halfas, ghosts, Vamps, wolves, ect were evil."

Kelly tried to ignore the lump in her throat as she watched the tears roll freely down Amber's cheeks. "My dad he . . . he taught me well. Before I was even nine I had destroyed two full ghosts, captured three ghost halfas, and taken down one werewolf halfa. What I didn't know was that as I was taking down the werewolf halfa it had managed to get me on the shoulder." Amber rubbed her shoulder absent mildly and sighed.

"It took a long time almost three years for the mark to show, because of the small amount of silver I got in my system. **(Attacked when 9 and found the marks at age 12 do the math. SEE 2) **After that I managed to hide it for a couple of days, but eventually my dad figured it out. He grabbed my arm and flipped up my sleeve and then pushed me away from him like I was a monster at the time I thought I was."

Amber gulped and closed her eyes Kelly didn't get it. Kelly had pushed her life away Kelly was sure she could tell her story without tearing up and stuff. "I-I tried to tell my dad that it was still me I begged my mom to tell him that I was still a hunter, but they wouldn't listen. That night they tried to kill me, I awoke to them holding a gun to my chest. My mom was in tears and she told me, _Amber sweetie, we're going to give you a choice you can either die all together never coming back or try to become one of the Fallen. _I didn't chose I changed for the first time and tackled my dad I think I might have killed him, but I'm not sure."

Amber kept her eyes closed, but Kelly could see the pain. "I think I killed my own dad, No I know I killed him, I killed him, I killed him." Finally Amber couldn't holding it in any longer she let the tears fall freely. She put her face in her hands and continued to talk to herself. "I killed him, I killed my own father."

Then she glared up at Kelly and clutched her shoulders. Kelly felt fear bolt through her with the sudden movement. "Kelly you were lucky you never had to kill your own kin. I didn't have to either, but I still attacked him and do you know how it feels to take away someone's life." Amber broke out sobbing again, sagging listlessly onto her bed.

Kelly stared at her hopelessly not knowing what to do. Finally she yelled, "Amber stop it right now!" Amber stopped crying for a second out of shock that Kelly had just yelled at her and Kelly continued. "This is stupid, he attacked you first. You have no idea if you killed him or not!"

"No, Kelly! I did kill him I know I did! But, what would you know. Your dad and mom are probably alive and even if they aren't you didn't kill them," Amber's eyes glowed bright yellow, they were filled with an anger that Kelly had never seen.

She gulped as Amber continued to chew her out. Finally Kelly couldn't take it any longer she broke down into tears and yelled, "That was my father. My father was the one who attacked me, you, and the Vamp!" It was Kelly's turn to glare, eyes glowing intensely. Glowing more with every word. "See things are rough all over Amber the world's misery isn't focused on you! So you can just stop it, you don't know what I went through either. I stayed in a Guys In White HQ for almost a year. Do you know what it's like living in a cell, never seeing the sun, the stars, never leaving it except when experiments are performed!"

Tears flowed freely down Kelly's cheeks, what was wrong with her she wasn't normally like this, but she continued. "So Amber you can just shut-up and unless you are going to finish telling your story, you can just leave me alone. I was only trying to cheer you up and you chewed me so there!" What was she doing, she thought again. Amber was her friend.

Amber went silent and Kelly gave her the best –continue or just keep your trap shut- look-, but she felt horrible.

Finally Amber talked, "Kelly I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I just you see, this is a touchy subject for me even after I got to camp." She sighed and continued, "You see Black Tooth, found me. He found me in wolf form and took me with him back to camp. After we got there everyone tried to get me to change human, but I. . . I was scared of their reaction; after all I had killed many of them."

Amber sighed and got a faraway look in her eyes, "Finally Black Tooth got me to change we were alone or so we thought an invisible ghost halfa, I don't remember his name it was something like Oliver Oscar, never mind. Well Black Tooth was fine with me being a hunter, but Oscar, I'm pretty sure that was his name. Oscar he started the rumor and even in wolf form I was avoided. They called me a spy; no one was my friend, well except for Black Tooth he was always there."

"Black Tooth he always visited me and he was one of the only people who would help me train. I got along with a human girl named Jazz just fine, but she was almost never around. So ya, Black Tooth was my only friend. Eventually I was excepted, at least my more people. I still hear a few things every now and then, but you know." She sighed and said, "That's it, at least that I want to tell. Now you owe me a story."

Kelly blinked wondering how to answer did she really want to tell Amber her story, I mean sure Amber told hers, but Kelly wasn't sure if she wanted to. So she said something stupid, "Later, I really want to check on the Vamp kid."

Amber raised an eyebrow, and said, "Oh so you _WANT_ to go check on the Vamp kid."

I blushed, "Sure why not?"

"Oh no reason," Amber smiled her wolfish smile and got up slowly. "Okay let's go see your boyfriend to be."

Before Kelly could say anything or catch on Amber was running out into the rest of the Vamp's camp and Kelly was following. Laughing as she yelled fake threats at Amber.

**

* * *

** **(SEE 3)**

Finally they got to the healing tent where the halfa vamp was, Kelly walked over with Amber at her heels and tapped another vamp on the shoulder and asked, "Can you tell me if I can talk to the halfa Vamp who saved my life?"

The Vamp nodded in silence and let them into the building. Kelly walked in and imminently saw the halfa Vamp; he was sitting up in the bed arguing with a healer telling her that he was just fine. The bandage on his head and left hand told differently.

The healer sighed shaking her head and left. As she walked by them she said, "I bet you're here to see Nick, well then maybe you can make him stay put." With that she left.

Kelly smiled at Amber and walked up towards the half Vamp. "Hey you must be Nick right?"

The boy nodded and then said, "You're the half ghost and half wolf, the ones from the forest." Pointing from Kelly to Amber.

Amber and Kelly nodded and the boy continued, "Well maybe you can put some sense into these healers that I'm fine and that I want out!"

Kelly couldn't help it she burst out laughing **(And to Nick's ears it was musical. SEE 4) **his voice was like a four year old who wanted at toy, he couldn't have and she just couldn't stop herself.

Amber seeing Kelly laugh joined in **(And although Amber's laugh was nice he liked Kelly's musical one. SEE 4 ) **

Finally Kelly gained control and pulling up a chair for Amber and one for herself, and then asked, "Hey Nick Amber and I have been telling stories maybe you can tell us how you became a halfa and how you to camp, then I'll tell mine. Amber doesn't want to talk about hers anymore."

Nick's eyes lit up and he nodded, then closed his eyes as his head started to hurt. Then sitting up a little taller started to tell, "Well you see about a year or so ago. . ."

**To be continued with next chapter. . .**

_**

* * *

**_

PLEASE READ BELOW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE IMPORTANT!

**Answer 1**

**See no turning shiny in the sun like Twilight. (I am NO FAN OF TWILIGHT!) Full Vamps die in sun, halfas get weakened. Again NO SHINY! (I have never read or seen Twlight)**

**Sorry Twilight lovers, but I have an opinion and I am stating it**

**Answer 2 (For those who couldn't do the math)**

**12-9=3 WOW! (Sorry had to put that in)**

**Answer 3**

**Translation: The Hybrid Wars Rock And Don't You Forget It**

**Answer 4**

**This is showing Nick's thoughts.**

**Quick Notes**

**Vamp is short for Vampire I got a PM about it.**

**Also if you want me to post a picture of ****Kelly**** (As my avatar) I will depending on how many people want me to (Post in review or PM me). (I'll do human form first for about a week or so and then do ghost form)**

theHYBRIDwarsROCKandDON'TyouFORGETit!


	8. A Halfa's Story Continued  Again

**Chapter 7 A Halfa's Story Continued. . .Again**

Last chapter _Nick's eyes lit up and he nodded, then closed his eyes as his head started to hurt. Then sitting up a little taller started to tell, "Well you see about a year or so ago. . ."_

"Well you see about a year or so ago, you know about when the war started and after the attack on Casper High, my parents and I found out about how you were supposed to turn in all halfas that you knew about. This was scary news because we had three halfa's in my family, my dad, my older brother and me. My dad was born a halfa as well as me and my brother. We decided then and there that we were going to run away from our town and house and go try to find one of the camps."

Kelly watched Nick's brow furrow and the smile disappear, "We could bring almost nothing, mainly food, water, and the clothes on our backs. We traveled mostly during the night, because on there were less Hunters out and two Vamps are stronger during the night. I was still having troubles with my powers so every now and then I'd change or do something like that."

He laughed, "Once I even scared the crap out of a hobo when my teeth changed and he saw them. Poor guy."

He laughed some more and then continued to talk, "My family was one of the few to make it to a camp in one piece and together." He sighed happy memories flowing in. "Everything was fine, we had each other, while most of the people had no one. Then there was our first battle and the happiness didn't last."

Nick's eyes darkened, turning blood red and his lips rose up into a snarl, showing two fangs. "We were attacked without warning, and there was no way to prepare, for anything. A hunter on a hover board, and she had on a red suit, led the attack, she shot my mom, first and then as she watched my mom die whisper in her ear. _What a pity that you had to turn out to be a traitor and join these monsters."_

Nick was snarling every word he spoke now, "Then she killed my dad, then she shot my brother leaving only me. I remember changing quickly and jumping up onto her board. I remember grabbing her gun and bending it in two, I shoved her off her hover board and I would have killed her too if it wasn't for her yelling RETREAT and getting the heck out of there."

He spit out the next word, "Cowards."

The anger in Nick's eyes didn't seem to subside even though you could clearly see tears, "I. . . I went over to my brother first, dead, then my dad, dead, finally my mom, she was alive, but barely. I remember her lying there, bleeding, dying and there was nothing I could do."

Nick's eyes continued to flare red, but more tears rolled down his cheeks as he spoke, "I remember how she lifted a shaking hand, she had tears in her eyes, and she stroked my cheek wiping away tears. Then she said in a raspy dying voice, _Nick, my wonderful boy, I'm so proud of you, but promise me that because of my death you won't do anything rash okay._ Then she died, and I ignored her warning."

Nick was shaking now and his fists were clenched, "I dove out of the tent like a mad man and took down two Hunters they were probably not much older than me at the time and I killed them without a moment hesitation. Now I have to carry that with me do you know how hard that is?" Finally Nick calmed down, but he was still shaking. "That's it that's my story now I'm here, okay Kelly your turn."

KELLY'S/STORY/KELLY'S/STORY/KELLY'S/STORY/KELLY'S/STORY

Kelly gulped she had hoped that they would forget about her, but now she had to tell. Kelly gulped wondering where to start, "Um . . . well you see . . . I guess it started only a couple months ago."

Kelly sighed and started telling, "I was training with my mom and dad, in a basement, they worked at a young hunter training area and they trained me extra hard. They said that I was to be the next best hunter since the Red Huntress and the Fenton's or at least a women named Maddie Fenton, there was another guy named Jack he wasn't as good, man it was so funny when. . ."

"Kelly," Amber called. "Get back on track."

Kelly blushed and continued to tell her story, "Well you see one time I was training late with my mom and dad and then a heard a whoosh and I was sucked up into something green and glowing. After that all I felt was pain, it was like needles going in and out of my body. It was like someone was sewing something onto me. The next thing I knew I was back out of it and my mom had fainted, my dad was trembling and he called some guys in white suits who took me away."

Kelly began to tremble against her will as memories came back. Horrible memories of pain and fear, "After that I lost track of time. All my time from then was either spent in my cell, or people were trying to _fix _me. Sometimes my mom and dad would come, mostly my mom. She seemed to care for me, while my dad was a monster, after I turned into a halfa. My mom would sometimes sneak into my cell and feed me more food and comfort me, but eventually she stopped coming. I don't what happened to her, but I do remember her warm smile and strawberry brown hair."

Kelly sighed with happy memories, but soon frowned. "After my mom stopped coming, I kinda lost it. I stopped talking and was always limp and confused. I felt like I was five again, a five year old stuck in the mall. A mall you couldn't get out of, lost and confused."

Kelly sighed she wanted to have her story done with. She had left out a lot of detail, but she would tell them the whole story when the time was right, "After that Danny came and saved me. I came here and now here I am. The End."

Kelly could tell that Nick and Amber weren't satisfied, but they didn't bug her and for that Kelly was glad. After that they continued to talk about other things, and for once in her life Kelly was truly happy.

_**Adds**_** and More**

_**I have a new story coming out a Percy Jackson one.**_

_**Bonus chapter for Seas of Hate coming Soon**_

**Character Descriptions**

**Kelly-Human-Sapphire Blue Eyes, Light Brown hair, Age: 12, Warm Smile, Freckles around her nose. Usually wearing a light blue and purple T-Shirt, tennis shoes and jeans.**

**Attack- Sapphire Blue eyes (But they glow) Pure white hair with purple highlights, Age: 12 (Duh), Warm Smile, Freckles around her nose. She wears a purple and white costume. A purple skit that goes down to her knees, and white leggings go down to purple boots, a purple skin tight long sleeved shirt that goes down to white gloves.**

**Amber-Human Green Eyes, Strawberry Brown hair, Age:12, Usually wears a blackish-brown T-Shirt, jeans, when wearing shoes they are light weight tennis shoes, and a brown wolf skin vest. She has a mark on her shoulder that looks like a Rose.**

**Attack- She becomes a Strawberry Brown furred wolf, with a white marking on her shoulder that looks like a rose. She looks just like a normal wolf, but is somewhat bigger then a normal wolf.**

**Nick-Human, He has blackish hair, with a brown tint, he has dark brown eyes, Age: 12. Usually wears a brown leather jacket, jeans, and brown combat boots. He has his fangs in this form, but they are barely noticeable, and only really appear in his human form when he is really angry.**

**Attack- his hair becomes pure black, and his skin becomes darker, his eyes turn scarlet red, and his fangs become much more visible. His clothes stay the same, but become much more durable. **


	9. The Attack

**Chapter 8 The Attack**

**Good News! Sam's going to come back in!**

**Bad News! Well you'll see**

_After that they continued to talk about other things, and for once in her life Kelly was truly happy._

Kelly laughed, for once her worries were lost, for once she forgot about her dad, about the war, about Emily, **(If you don't remember who Emily is here you go. Emily was the ghost halfa who took care of Kelly for a little while and was then captured by the Hunters. Kelly promised to save Emily. For more see Ch. 1) **about everything bad that had ever happened to her. She looked at Nick, and instantly knew that they were going to be good friends. Nick's eyes danced, his dark leaf brown eyes sparkled, with laughter. His black-brown hair was messy, but somehow he managed to make it look okay. In fact Nick looked kinda of well handsome.

At that thought Kelly mentally shook her head, _Really Kelly. _She thought. _You're in the middle of a war, and your thinking some boy you barely know is handsome! _Kelly was brought back to the world by catching the end of Amber's words.

". . .Emily may have become one of the Fallen."

Kelly paled, "Wait Amber what did you say."

Amber looked at her, eye full of sorrow, "Kelly I'm sorry, but I have bad news."

Kelly's eyes filled with fright and she gulped, "What, what happened to Emily?"

Amber's eyes grew sad, and she looked at Nick for help. He was the one who answered, "Kelly, we've heard rumors that Emily's ghost half has been spotted, in the Ghost Zone." Nick gulped, "Only the ghost half. The funny part was that her ghost half is wondering around calling for her human half, apparently her human half is still out there."

Then in a whisper Amber added, "We now have come to believe that the Fallen are halfas who have been separated, from each other. Supernatural from normal human."

Kelly's eyes began to fill with tears, "She can't be dead. I promised her I'd help her!"

Amber opened her mouth to comfort her friend, but stopped as a huge explosion was heard. "That didn't sound good." Amber stated and changed into Thorn. "Kelly change, stay with Nick, he still shouldn't fight." With that Amber left howling.

"Amber stop, I can't lose you to!" Kelly cried too late. Kelly knelt down and wept; in tell she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Nick, he was smiling at her, but she didn't smile back.

"Kelly," His voice was soft. "Kelly, don't cry."

Kelly stopped letting tears flow, but sobs still escaped her lips.

Nick stood up, and walked over to her. "Kelly, come on. Change, I'll change too, then we can go help Amber okay." He reached out his hand, to help her up.

Kelly nodded, and took his hand pulling herself up. "You're right, let's go help Amber." She had forgotten that Nick was hurt, that simple mistake was going to cause trouble.

Kelly let go of Nick's hand a reached out to the coldness of her core, and changed ghost. Soon Kelly was gone and before Nick stood Ivy. In Nick's eyes Ivy was beautiful, but Kelly was as well. He smiled at her, and closed his eyes.

Then his hair began to glow softly, any hints of brown disappeared, turning it pure black. His clothes stayed the same, but when he opened his eyes they were scarlet red. Kelly missed the dark brown ones, but still Kelly liked the scarlet ones just in another way. They looked much more determined then the brown ones, but they also looked meaner and deadly, this is what scared Kelly.

Finally Nick flashed a fanged smile, his fangs had become much more visible, and said, "Firespark at your service, and who might I be serving?"

Kelly blushed and managed, "Ivy."

Nick as Firespark smiled, and his eyes became a little happier, "Well then Ivy lets go save Amber before she gets in trouble."

Kelly nodded then told him, "When Amber's in wolf form she is called Thorn."

Firespark nodded, and said, "Lead the way."

**I'm going to switch to Kelly's POV because its easier to write a battle seen from a point of view at least for m.**

I floated off the floor and out the door. I looked over my shoulder to see Nick running after me. As soon as I stepped out the door, I gasped. It was even worse than her first battle. Everywhere fighting, but what made it worse was that about ten halfas were falling for every two Hunters. The Hunter s that seemed to be doing most the work, were two women. A girl in a red suit and on a hover board, and a women, in a blue hazmat suit, she was on the ground, but she was shooting a gun that seemed to send out mini-portals and sucking up halfas.

Firespark saw me watching, the gun and explained, "It opens up a portal to the Ghost Zone, and since we don't have access to it, it makes the perfect prison."

I noticed who was fighting her, Danny, but that wasn't what I was surprised by. No what surprised was that our prize fighter was crying, and he seemed to be missing on purpose. He would hit the women on the leg or arm, but he wouldn't try to hurt her bad. Why?

I started towards Danny, why was he crying I had to find out. I turned invisible and floated above the battle watching, forgetting about Amber and Nick for the time being.

"Why?" Danny cried. "Why, couldn't you just accept me?"

The women snarled and shot at him again, but missed. "Because," She spat. "My son isn't a monster, you did something to Danny, and I'm going to find out!" She shot again, and missed, however she did suck up another halfa. I shuttered at his cries.

"Mom! Stop please, look at all the life's your taking!" Danny tried to reason, but that's when I realized something this was his mom. I stared at her, this was Danny's mom, and she was attacking him!

"You look Phantom," She yelled. "All I see are a bunch of monsters and you are the worst one!"

"But, you said you'd love me no matter what!" He yelled. Tears pouring out of his eyes like a waterfall. "What happened to that promise, I thought. . ." He cut off by a shot to the back. I turned to see my dad holding a smoking gun, smiling like an idiot.

"Love is nothing," He said to Danny. I felt my own tears, he had never really loved me.

I wiped away the tears and watched Danny he was dead, what could I do? He had fallen to the ground and his eyes closed in pain.

"Finish him," my dad told Danny's mom.

His mom lifted another gun, a gun that would destroy him, but I did a double take. She was crying to, and as she pulled the trigger I almost swore I saw her mouth the words. _I'm so sorry. _Then the gun shot, it wasn't going to miss.

"Danny," I screamed, but then stopped another voice had joined in my scream.

I looked down to see Sam running to Danny.

"Sam, No!" He yelled, but I knew she wasn't going to stop, she loved him too much.

She jumped taking the full blast of the blow, and she fell. Eyes closed, chest raising all to fast, as she gasped for breath.

"Sam!" Danny yelled, getting up and running to her. No one stopped him, they just stared.

He knelt next to her, "Sam don't die!"

Sam's eyes opened and she smiled and reached up to touch his face. "Danny, my Danny, I love you don't forget that okay."

"No, Sam! Don't die you're everything to me!" Danny begged, but I knew that it was too late.

"Love you," Sam said kissing his gloved hand. Then her eyes closed for the last time.

"Sam," Danny sobbed. "No Sam No!"

He watched her lie there still, lifeless like a candle with no flame. Finally he got up, green eyes filled with anger. "I'll kill you!" He shouted, surprising everyone. "I'll kill you for killing her! She was everything to me, and you look her away from me!"

He shot towards his mom, who just stood there staring. I watched her say, "Oh my gosh what have I done. Sam, why did it take her death to realize what I've been doing. I deserve to die!" She whispered the last part and dropped the gun and waited for death.

"Danny, no!" I yelled. To my surprise he stopped, and looked at me. I became visible. "Danny don't kill her. I've talked to Amber and Nick they've killed people, Amber killed her own father, and now she has to live with it, don't do this."

Danny looked at me confused, than stared at his mom, tears again beginning to fill up into his eyes. "Mom, I'm sorry, I just. . ." He stopped and just sobbed.

"Danny, I'm sorry to, for everything and this," I saw his mom's evil smile too late. She pulled out a gun and shot Danny.

"No!" I screamed. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Danny fell, my dad, snapped a silver collar, onto his neck and sucked him into a silver thermos. "Good, job Maddie. Don't worry we'll fix him."

Maddie, I guessed was Danny's mom's name, nodded, and wiped away fake tears. "Yes, thank you. Do you want me to get that halfa, sir?" She pointed to me.

My eyes widened as my dad nodded and said, "Go ahead."

Maddie looked up at me and leveled her gun, smiling. I was frozen with fear and shock, "Bye Bye ghost!" She snarled, and started to pull the trigger.

Then she stopped, a knife appeared in her shoulder, and she screamed in pain, dropping the gun. Then dropping to the ground. There stood Firespark **(Nick just in case you forgot)**, eyes dangerous, and angry. "Don't touch her." He said before pulling out the knife. Maddie whimpered, and I got dizzy as I watched her blood began to pool up around her.

Finally Firespark called up to me, "Ivy hurry." Then he saw me looking at Maddie and him in fear. "Don't worry Ivy she'll be fine, see look here comes some medics from the Hunter's side." Sure enough a group of people were yelling and running to Maddie, who was groaning and trying to stand.

I flew down to Firespark, who was starting to run. "What happened?" I asked worried and shaken.

"Its Amber," He stated in between breaths. "It's bad, cornered, follow me."

I followed him through the fighting, he held his knife behind, him as he ran, and I got a good look at it. It had a bronze blade, which was now red with blood; the handle was made of a silver-goldish looking metal. It was a beautiful knife.

Finally, he stopped and pointed, "There!"

I looked and gasped, sure enough, Amber was in the corner, three much younger looking werewolf halfas were behind her. In fact in their wolf form they looked like pups.

"Move," Said the Hunter who was threatening her. It was the red suited girl, she looked about Danny's age give or take a little. I didn't see Firespark's eyes narrow with anger, I wish that I had. "I don't want to hurt you Amber, you're my friend."

I saw Amber laugh at the Hunter's words, "You speak of friendship Valerie, but you did nothing to stop them from taking me away. Besides I am no longer Amber I'm Thorn the werewolf halfa and you hate halfas don't you."

The girl's face looked sad, "Amber. . ."

"Thorn!"

"Fine Thorn, I don't want to hurt you. You're still my friend, just step aside and I'll take the younger ones," Valerie, the Hunter, said.

Still I didn't notice Firespark walking away eyeing Valerie with pure hate. Worst mistake ever.

Amber still didn't move finally, I flew over to her. "Ivy," she said. "What are you doing."

"I'm here to help you, Thorn. Don't worry, I'll take care of her get the younger halfas out of here," I said eyeing Valerie.

Amber nodded and began to move the pups, I focused on Valerie.

Valerie looked at me, "Well ghost I guess I'll have you instead." She pulled out a new gun and leveled it, that's when I notice Firespark.

He jumped knife out stretched ready to kill Valerie, but she was to fast she spun on her hover board and caught his arm, pushing down on his wrist, he dropped the knife and I heard a crack. Firespark howled in pain, and Valerie smiled.

"Well, well, the traitor's child has grown," She snarled. "I guess I can finish off the whole family."

_A hunter on a hover board, and she had on a red suit, led the attack _Nick's words came back to me. It couldn't be her. Could it?

I watched Valerie pick up Firespark's knife and hold it under his chin, she pressed it softly and I winced as I saw red-gold blood fall, but to my amazement, he didn't cry out. He just stared at Valerie, pure hatred in his scarlet eyes, no hate, no fear, just hate. What had happened to Nick? He seemed to be gone, replaced by some person who had no feelings.

As I watched the knife go further and further, into Firespark's skin I began to feel millions of emotions, fear, shock, hurt, sorrow, but mostly fear. Fear for Firespark, fear that the Nick I knew was gone, fear for Amber, for Danny.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, "Stop!" I yelled. "Stop it; this is going to get us nowhere. Why do we have to fight? Why can nobody else see that this war is useless? We're all people; some of us just have powers, why can't anyone see that?"

Valerie looked at me, knife still against Firespark's throat, blood still trickling out of his wound I looked away from him and focused on Valerie. "Valerie, when you were younger did you ever watch, Superman or Spiderman?"

Valerie looked confused, so did Firespark for that matter, but nodded. "Sure I watched them."

"Then look at us like you would look at them, a hero, not a monster, not a freak, a person with special powers," I tried to reason with Valerie.

"No, I hunt ghosts and ghosts are evil, so is everything else, like them. Vamps, werewolves, every one of them," Valerie answered almost too quickly.

"Fine, hunt ghosts, I don't care, but can you really keep destroying humans. Humans are dying just like us. Why could only a few people see that? Sam lost her life because of it, and. . . ."

"Wait, what happened to Sam?" Valerie asked, fear and worry in her eyes for the first time.

"She's dead," I whispered. "She gave herself for Danny. Didn't do much good, Danny turned on Maddie, but then he stopped and was caught by my da—I mean another hunter."

Valerie dropped, Firespark, who changed human and grabbed his throat, gasping out of the corner of my eye I saw Amber rush over to help him. She changed human and began to try and stop the bleeding. I wanted to go over also, but I was worried I would lose my reason with Valerie.

What happened next took me completely by surprise. Valerie started to cry she dropped her, gun. "No," She spoke in a whisper. "No, not Sam this wasn't supposed to happen this wasn't part of the plan. Stupid, stupid Sam, she knew our plan." She flew towards me, on her hover board, I took a step back, nervous, but then stopped, Valerie's eyes were sad, but I could also tell she wanted to help.

I looked at her and she spoke, "Okay listen halfa, Sam's dead, and I don't want to risk Tucker or Jazz, so here's a map and key to get into our base, save Danny and any other halfas before you get caught or before someone tries to _fix _them it never ends well. This key will get you into almost every room, aim for Danny first, and try to stay clear of Maddie and Jack Fenton, George Bliss, **(Kelly shuddered at this name) **Molly Stevens, and any others Hunters, but mostly the ones I just named." Valerie was about to fly off when I, stopped her and asked to questions.

"Valerie, I have a question actually two, one why are you helping us and two is the wife of George Bliss alive?"

Valerie looked at me funny, but said, "I'm helping you because you reminded me of someone very important a halfa like you her name is Dani, with an i, at first I thought she was evil, but really now she's one of my friends." For a seconded Valerie, smiled, but too fast it turned into a frown and she finished, "I don't know where Dani is now. As for Mr. Bliss's wife." Valerie paused for a moment. "I don't know."

"Valerie!" A voice yelled from the battle. "We have enough for the day, we have been ordered to retreat."

Valerie gave one final look at me and then flew off. I stared at the map and key, would it really help me save some halfas.

_No, _One part of my brain said. _It's a trap don't go._

_**But I could save Emily and Danny, **_The other part tried.

I wrestled with my thoughts in tell, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Amber, white faced, and a wild look in her eyes. "It's Nick," She said hoarsely. "They captured him."

Kelly clenched her fists, that was it. She grabbed Amber and said, "Come on, I have a meeting with the Hunters!"

**PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT! I NEED THIS FOR STORY!**

**Hey Everyone I know Sam's dead, but I have a way to bring her back if you want her to come back! Tell me yes or no in a Review, a PM, or I'll have a poll up soon.**

**PLEASE VOTE THANKS!**

**ALSO THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE!**


	10. A Traitor Among You

**Chapter 9 A Traitor Among You**

**It's back to third person**

Kelly, who had changed back right after Valerie left, dragged Amber across the battle field. Ignoring the smoking holes, and groaning people around her. This time the Hunters had gone too far, they had captured Emily and she had lived with it, they had captured Danny, that had been a little more hurtful, but still she was fine, but what made her go off was when they took Nick.

She didn't know what made her so made about it, but well Nick made her happy again. Truly happy a feeling that was so hard for her to feel, now a days.

She didn't notice Amber's nervous glances, over her shoulder or the Hunter watching them, both were big mistakes.

Finally Kelly stopped and pulled Amber down behind some bushes, Kelly peeked over the bush to see Hunters loading halfas into a truck. Each had on a silver collar similar to the one her dad had put on Danny.

She watched them load one after another into the truck. Most were unconscious, those that weren't tried to fight back, every time they failed miserable. Finally Kelly saw what she feared she would, two mean were dragging Nick, he was unconscious, and his messy black-brown hair had sticks and leaves in it. Where his own knife had dug into his throat there was dried blood, Kelly shuddered.

Finally Amber, pulled her down, she had been crying, "Kelly this is all my fault, about Nick I mean and Danny, and. . .and!" Amber stopped talking and just cried.

_What was Amber talking about? _Kelly thought. _How could this be her fault? She's probably just in shock. _Kelly reasoned and began to comfort her friend, "Amber this wasn't your fault things happen, we'll get Danny and Nick back."

Amber looked up at her, and Kelly looked into her teary eyes. She saw sadness, and worry, and oddly enough regret. Normally Kelly would shake it off, but the regret seemed different. She didn't know what, but she would find out. The hard way.

Finally Amber reached into a bag she had been carrying, oddly enough Kelly could have sworn it hadn't been there before, but she shook it off. Amber pulled out a bronze handled blade, still crusted with dried blood, the handle was made of a silver-gold metal; it was Nick's knife.

Amber handed it to me, "You can keep it, and he'd want you to have it more." Kelly didn't know what she meant, but she would find out, later.

Finally Kelly, pulled out the key and map from her pocket and showed it to Amber.

"What's that?" Amber asked looking at the map and key.

"It's a map and key to the Hunters' buildings," Kelly answered.

Amber's eyes filled with shock and again Kelly felt unsettled, but she shook it off.

"So," Kelly continued eyeing Amber. "Are you with me to go save some halfas?"

"Okay," Amber said. "Let's go." Amber stood up, shouldering the backpack she wore.

Kelly was about to stand up to, clutching Nick's knife in her hand, when all of a sudden she froze. "Amber look," She whispered and pointed. There in front of them was a white haired ghost, with night sky blue highlights; she wore a pale baby-blue dress that went down to the ground. Her eyes were closed and she just stood there. That is in tell she shuddered flickered from view for a second and then fell.

Amber's eyes grew wide, "We should go." She said pulling on Kelly.

"No," Kelly said. "We have to go make sure she's okay."

"No we don't Kelly come on," Amber said, pulling harder, but Kelly shook her off.

Kelly ran up to the ghost, and shook her. "Are you okay? Listen you need to wake up! You might er die out here." It felt weird saying that that to a ghost, but Kelly didn't really care.

Finally the ghost girl's eyes open, they were pale green with dark blue circling around the outside of the green. Her eyes were wild and she grabbed Kelly's arm. Kelly jumped in fright.

The ghost girl began to whisper, "Where is she? Where's Laura? I need her I'm fading she held me together!" The ghost girl flickered out of few and continued to wildly ask about Laura.

"Wait what slow down," Kelly asked, trying to calm the shuttering ghost.

Her eyes fell on Amber and she gasped, "You have a traitor among you!" She grabbed Kelly and brought her closer. "Don't let her fool you, she's a spy!" The ghost girl reached up around her neck and took off a necklace and placed it in Kelly's hand. "Put this on it may protect you, and if you find Laura before it's too late tell her I'm sorry." With that the ghost girl, flicked twice more and faded, saying, "Laura I miss you." She didn't appear again. Only later would Kelly realize she had just meant the ghost half of a Fallen.

Kelly stood up shaken, and looked at Amber confused, "What was she talking about?"

Amber was pale and her eyes were worried, "I don't know, but that was really freaky."

Kelly nodded in agreement, looking unsure at Amber. Amber hopped from foot to foot. Kelly opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but the roar of the truck engine stopped her.

Amber grabbed Kelly's arm and said, "Come on Kel it's now or never, we have to follow that truck."

Kelly nodded and in a bright purple flash, turned into Ivy. Likewise Amber turned into Thorn. They started after the truck, as Ivy flew she looked at the necklace. It was pale blue, with purple clouds swirling in the middle, she opened the latch to the necklace and put it around her neck, the silver chain twinkling against the setting sun.

She didn't know what was ahead of her, but she knew one thing. She was going to save eveyone, even if she had to die trying.

**Sorry this is so short, but don't worry I'll get to how Nick got captured and all that good stuff.**


	11. Epilogue: The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 10 Epilogue: The Beginning of the End**

Ivy followed the truck full of halfas, she had been doing so for what seemed like forever. She wanted to just go and destroy it right here and now, but Thorn had told her to wait and be patient.

Thorn, she couldn't get her out of her head. She seemed so different since the ghost girl appeared, more defiant more secretive, but there was nothing Ivy could do.

Every time Ivy brought it up Thorn would shut down and become silent so Ivy just let it go.

Finally the truck stopped and Ivy looked up to see a building she never wanted to see again. It was dark gray and black, halfa proof fences going around it, and mirror windows. She gulped she knew this building all too well.

It was here that she had been brought after she turned into a halfa. She was now standing in front of her prison. A place she had wished day after day to get away from and never come back, and now she had to go into it, but she was going into it to save lives.

But she knew, as soon as the storm clouds seemed to circle as if to match the mood. As she and Thorn began to hide and plan, that this was the beginning of the end.

**Do Not Worry People!**

**This is just the end of this Book!**

**There are going to be three books!**

**The NEXT one is called: **_**The Hybrid Wars Book Two: The Rise of the Fallen**_

**Hope you guys will enjoy it should be up late today or tomorrow.**

**Also I still need to KNOW ABOUT SAM COMING BACK TO LIFE. LOOK AT THE POLE ON MY PROFILE OR SAY YES/NO IN A REVIEW! THANKS!**

**Also Thanks To All The People Who Reviewed**

**Turkehead987 with 6 reviews**

**Darkness Bandit with 2 reviews**

**HMNIB with 1 review (Don't try and track her down, this is a fake name)**

**Codiak with 1 review**

**And finally**

**Silvertongue's Daughter with 1 review**

**Thanks Again!**

**Also please look at the AUTHOR'S NOTE ON THE NEXT PAGE IMPORTANT!**


End file.
